


Lazy Mornings

by teaandtumblr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys just wanna have fun, Chocobros - Freeform, Dry Humping, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sleepy Cuddles, What else is new, ignis decides he wants prompto, noctis just sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: Ignis decides it's time to make breakfast. Prompto decides it's very muchnottime to do that.





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> just some Ignis/Prompto because honestly why not?

  
  


***

Ignis hadn’t known before coming on this road trip, before - for want of a better word - living with his boyfriends, that there were so many miniscule parts of a person you could love. He hadn’t known you could fall in love with the way they yawned, the way their hair sat in the morning, the way their nose screwed up at the first drop of rain. He also wondered, in return, what the others had learnt about _him_. 

But perhaps maybe one of the things Ignis had discovered he loved the most was Prompto’s yawn in the mornings when he was just on the verge of waking. It wasn’t that loud, uncouth sound he made at nights when he really wanted Noctis to just give in and call it a day. No, the morning one was softer, barely there, almost like that of a small animal. And, unfortunately, Ignis was the victim of it right now.

He’d been preparing to get up to make breakfast but Prompto was curled into his side. Ignis had tried to push him away but Prompto had just nuzzled in closer subconsciously, yawning and tucking himself into Ignis’ neck.

“This is hardly helping,” Ignis muttered.

He wasn’t heard and all he got for the comment was lips brushing against his collarbone. It seemed Prompto was awake on some level, if not fully so. Still, undoubtedly, he assumed himself to be cuddling up to Noctis because when was he not? In fact, Ignis found himself wondering how Prompto came to be next to him anyway, squeezed between himself and Gladio. Usually he and Noctis were inseparable. Not that either Ignis or Gladio minded. They always had been and always would be that little bit closer, that little more intimate. Perhaps because they’d met without there being a position between them, a role, a duty. 

He’d just shifted that tiny bit away again when Prompto’s voice made him freeze. “Ignis…”

Oh.

Oh, Prompto was actively calling for _him_. Even whilst in the throes of sleep, he was looking for him. Ignis didn’t want to admit exactly what that did to him. 

Ignis ran a hand through those blond locks, lips curling into a smile when Prompto followed the touch. “Sleep Prompto.”

Unfortunately, that seemed to have the exact opposite effect. If anything, it woke Prompto up _more_. He didn’t open his eyes, didn’t so much as peek, but his hands - which had been tucked up against Ignis’ chest - were suddenly latching on. There was also a leg being thrown over his and Ignis was very aware of the solid length pressing into his thigh. He sighed, fingers continuing to run through Prompto’s hair.

“Surely this can wait.”

That, at least, got his first actual response from Prompto. Which was a shaking of the head accompanied by hips grinding down and good gods, maybe it _couldn’t_ wait. Ignis bit back a hiss, though he did nothing to try and stop the blond from grinding against him. Old he may not have been, but Ignis remembered being a teenager all too well. Prompto had barely stumbled out of his teenage years and this was one aspect he’d yet to leave behind.

And yet...There was breakfast to be made.

He went to say as much and damned if Prompto hadn’t realised as such because the leg that had been flung over his was abruptly shifted to between Ignis’ own legs and was rubbing in _just_ the right place. “P-Prompto.”

“C’mon Iggy.”

“Ah, so you _are_ awake.”

“Nah uh,” Prompto denied, curling back in and placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the advisor’s neck. At the same time, he was still rolling his hips forward in a way that felt far too good and Ignis had to wonder why he hadn’t given in already. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want this - times alone with Prompto were rare enough as is - and breakfast was hardly going anywhere. Noctis would sleep for several hours still unless woken and even Gladio usually slept an hour or so more. The decision, it seemed, was easy.

Huffing to himself, Ignis finally reached out, hands finding the small of Prompto’s back and dragging him in. That earnt him a gasp and Prompto’s head flinging back, exposing that all too exquisite line of his throat. Ignis was more than happy to take advantage of the new position, slowly kissing and nipping his way up, chest swelling each time Prompto’s whines became breathier. It was always so easy to take him apart. He stopped just shy of Prompto’s lips, instead pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t,” he said when Prompto came to kiss him. “Hush, let’s simply enjoy this.”

Of course, Ignis would have given in if Prompto had pushed but he didn’t, just letting his nose bump against Ignis’ and rocking against him that little bit harder. He was almost there, Ignis could tell by the hitching in his voice. “Come with me Prompto?”

He really needn’t have asked. The question alone was enough to send Prompto over the edge, clutching onto Ignis like a lifeline as his hips stuttered. Ignis allowed his own release to wash over him, soft and gentle like a rolling wave instead of the crashing ones Gladio and Noctis usually gave him, as pleasant as they were. They lay there in silence for several moments, Ignis breathing in the morning air while Prompto snuffled into his shirt collar before, seemingly, preparing to go back to sleep. Well, that wouldn’t do at all. Not when he’d already waylaid Ignis’ plans and ruined a good set of sleep pants. It wasn’t as though they had the time to do laundry daily.

Ignis pushed him onto his back with a hand, ignoring his whine. “Hardly Prompto.”

There must have been something in his voice because Prompto’s eyes snapped open, so much more awake than he had been the entire morning so fair. He looked set to start flailing but Ignis carefully pushed his hands down, shifting to kneel over him.

“Allow me.”

It was impossible to miss how Prompto trembled at that, a breathy ‘please’ escaping his lips. Ignis smiled, combing the hair off his forehead before placing a tender kiss there. Prompto melted into the contact, willing and pliant as Ignis shifted down, settling between his legs. Somewhere along the line his shirt got rucked up and Ignis was loathe to do anything about it. He rather preferred the view, the freckles that dusted all the way down his chest, the barely there abs that clenched every time Ignis’ fingers made contact, the pale pink nipples that made Prompto squirm when touched, even in passing. Ignis took a moment to admire the view, then perhaps a moment too long as Prompto went pink and began to cover up.

Ignis’ hands curled over his. “Enough of that Prompto. No matter what you may think of yourself, never doubt that you’re beautiful in our eyes.”

Prompto gave a shaky exhale, hands slowly relaxing. “Y-yeah.”

Satisfied, Ignis pushed the blond’s shirt back to where it had been before pulling his sleep pants down his thighs. They were as disgusting as Ignis’ undoubtedly were but he just absently added it to his list of jobs to do, pulling over their communal pack and retrieving the lube from where he knew it was. Prompto groaned at the sound of the cap flicking open, already beginning to harden again. He canted his hips up weakly, eyes begging.

“_Please Iggy._”

How was Ignis ever supposed to refuse that? 

He couldn’t and so he didn’t, shushing Prompto purely to see if he _could_ before setting about taking the poor boy apart. It wasn’t a very hard thing to do, Ignis mouthing over the top of his cock while fingers slipped into that delicious heat. He was still loose from whatever activities he and Noctis had got up to the night before and it had Ignis swallowing back a moan of his own. Curling his fingers, it took only a couple of tries before Ignis found his mark, Prompto’s back bowing as pleasure tore through him. Well that wouldn’t do. It was easy enough to remedy though, Ignis’ spare hand coming to rest just below Prompto’s navel and pinning him down. Prompto whined, vainly trying to twist away as Ignis kept up the teasing strokes. But Ignis had no desire to let him go, kissing him one last time before sitting back on his heels and just watching as Prompto broke under his ministrations. Whining turned to begging, and then begging turned to tears, cheeks splotchy and a ruddy red when Gladio finally awoke.

“Oh shit,” he breathed, pushing himself up onto his elbows and glancing at Ignis. “What’d he do to you?”

“Nothing,” Ignis replied, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m simply teaching him patience is a virtue.”

Gladio let out a low whistle right as Prompto hiccuped, vainly scrabbling at the sleeping bag beneath him. Prompto turned to him, eyes bright and glassy. “Gladio…”

It was obvious what he wanted, Gladio chuckling. “I love you kid, but I ain’t going over Specs for you.”

Ignis was all too proud at that admission, pressing his fingers down that little bit harder and making Prompto downright keen. He was so, so close and yet wouldn’t come without Ignis’ permission. Glorious, truly.

Ignis flicked his gaze sideways. “Well Gladio, what do you think?”

Gladio took them in in a long, slow glance. “Guess it wouldn’t do to break him Ignis. Plus, he asks nicely.”

“That he does,” Ignis agreed in a hum. He shifted back to his original position, hovering just over the tip of Prompto’s cock and making sure their eyes met. “Come, Prompto.”

He barely even had time to take him into his mouth before Prompto was coming, too worked up to do little more than sob once, body borderline convulsing with the force of his orgasm. Ignis worked him through it, pulling away when Prompto was done and stroking his cheek tenderly. “Beautiful darling, exquisite.”

Prompto had enough presence of mind to snort, rolling his eyes. “Too many big words Iggy.”

“You would say that,” Gladio teased, tweaking his nose when Prompto poked his tongue out at him. He then turned to Ignis, silently asking what the plan was. Ignis glanced at Prompto, not too surprised to find his eyelids already drooping. 

“Let me make a start on breakfast,” he said. “And be so kind as to put him with Noctis. He’ll want the contact after something like that.”

Gladio agreed easily and Ignis thought that was the end of that, discarding his soiled clothing and intending to find a new pair of trousers. He then sighed when large hands curled around his waist, a smile rising unbidden. Yes, he should have seen that coming.

“Breakfast Gladio,” he reminded, though it was more out of habit than anything else.

Gladio seemed to realise as much to, grin wolfish as he turned Ignis around in his arms. “We’ll grab something on road.”

Well, Ignis supposed, it wouldn’t hurt to do so this once.

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much, haha. Even if I'm, you know, several years late. XD .xx Dan


End file.
